Abyss-Aurora War
The Abyss-Aurora War was a major event in the Dragon Realm in which the abyss dragons and aurora dragons nearly wiped each other out in a destructive and violent conflict. Pre-war events In the Dragon Realm, each of the six tribes has it's own natural opposite in the form of another tribe: flame-river, gaia-sky, and aurora-abyss. While the aurora dragons were benevolent and peaceful, they were drawn into constant conflict with their opposites, the hostile and and violent abyss dragons. Dragon clans would not assist them as the clans mostly kept to themselves in their own territories. The aurora dragons suffered constant raids and attacks by the abyss dragons and finally made a collective decision to fight back despite their peaceful way of life. Irra, Queen of the aurora dragons, attempted to appeal to the rulers of the other clans, Vulcan, Tiamat, Loam, and Aveer for aid in dealing with the constant abuse from the abyss dragons. However, the four refused to act and did not believe in upsetting the balance and simply wrote the abyss dragons off as being untamed and violent and something the aurora dragons would simply have to deal with. Course of the war Upset with the other rulers' choice to not provide aid, Irra decided to fight back and made the first strike, greatly catching the abyss dragons off guard. While the abyss dragons had more raw power and strength, the aurora dragons were more versatile and coordinated, utilizing their well-thought-out battle plans and strategies to overwhelm their opponents. The other four clans largely disapproved of this war, as it interfered with their ability to all peacefully coexist. Despite this, they still did not interfere with the conflict. Despite their strength, the abyss dragons were unable to stand up to the superior strategic movements and coordination of the aurora dragons. Irra led the final charge on the Thestral Outlands, where the aurora dragons slew all the abyss dragons, winning the war. Aftermath In the aftermath of the war, the four dragon clans came together and formed the Dragon Council with each clan electing a member to serve on the council and together govern what is best for all clans and the Dragon Realm as a whole. For their first act, they chose to banish Irra and her aurora dragons back to the Solar Plains and decreed that they were never allowed to leave the Plains as punishment for starting the war, destroying the Outlands and wiping out all the abyss dragons. Irra, though bitter towards the clans for refusing to aid her clan, accepted the verdict, simply content that they could return to living peaceful lives in seclusion. To this day, no aurora dragon has left the Plains the Dragon Council continues to collectively rule the Dragon Realm. In addition, two abyss dragon eggs were discovered and taken in by the flame dragon clan to be cared for and raised. Impact The Abyss-Aurora War greatly impacted the world of the Dragon Realm: *Formation of the Dragon Council *Banishment of the aurora dragons to the Solar Plains *Near complete extinction of the abyss dragons **Two eggs were discovered as the last of the abyss dragons: Nighlus and Norax *Destruction of the Thestral Outlands Category:A to Z Category:Dragon Realm Category:Events